


But I Still Have Dreams [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: help_pakistan, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Robot, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has always thought of the consumer grade robots as sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Still Have Dreams [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But I Still Have Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43785) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



  
Cover by daily_m3

 **Length:** 39:02  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (33.6 MB) | Zipped m4b file (18.3 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/dreams-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/dreams-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-i-still-have-dreams) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-i-still-have-dreams-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the very generous, very patient, and all around lovely paraka as part of help_pakistan! :D
> 
> (And I totally owe her at least one more yet. I really feel like I'm cheating or something because I love this fic so much and probably would have podficced it anyway. So yes. At least one more on the way! Um, soon! Yes.)
> 
> Much love to daily_m3 too! She let me fiddle with her gorgeous artwork to create the podfic cover. The original can be found [with the fic text](http://jerakeen.recnroll.com/fic/butistillhavedreams.html).
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
